


L's Diary

by Fea2781



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Eventual L/Yagami Light, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad Ending, Sad and Happy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, no beta we die like L
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fea2781/pseuds/Fea2781
Summary: Die ganze Story (natürlich mit meinen Änderungen) aus L's Sicht erzählt.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light





	1. Prolog

Eintrag #1  
Ich fange dieses Tagebuch nun für meinen Zukünftigen Nachfolger oder als eine Art "Akte" an. Für die, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin L, ein Detektiv der schon etliche Fälle gelöst hat. Ich helfe nun, unter diesem Deknamen, der Polizei und dem Geheimdienst die schwierigsten Fälle zu lösen.

Wie üblich saß ich in meinem dunklen Zimmer und aß meinen Erdbeer Kuchen. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach etwas, dass meine Langeweile erträglicher machen könnte.  
Es gab gerade leider keinen Fall der mein Interesse weckte. Ich war gerade so in Gedanken vertieft, dass ich nicht merkte wie Watari, mein Assistent, ins Zimmer kam. Er räusperte sich, damit ich ihn bemerkte.  
„Es gibt einen neuen Fall der ihr Interesse wecken könnte. " sagte er. Ich nahm die schwarze Akte, die er in seiner Hand hielt entgegen. „ Kira" stand da. Schmunzelnd schlug ich sie auf und las sie aufgeregt durch. Es ging dort um Verbrecher die an unerklärlichen Fällen von Herzversagen starben, obwohl bei ihnen nie eine Herzerkrankung festgestellt werden konnte.  
Die Polizei war ratlos. Innerlich freute ich mich dass ich nun endlich keine Langeweile mehr haben musste. Ich sagte Watari, dass ich den Fall annehmen würde.

Wenn ich da nur gewusst hätte, was alles auf mich zu kommen würde...


	2. Lind L. Tailor

Die Übertragung fing an. Die letzten 5 Tage sind die Polizei und ich zu interessanten Schlüssen gekommen, besser gesagt, ich bin zu diesen Schlüssen gekommen... Aber das ist nicht weiter von Bedeutung. Ich habe nun einige Informationen, durch diese allerdings noch mehr Fragen. Wie schafft Kira es zu töten? Ich müsste ja den Beweis liefern, dass es diesen Mörder überhaupt gibt. Aber naja, nun riss mich doch Lind L. Tailors Stimme aus den Gedanken. Bald werde ich so einige Antworten auf meine Fragen bekommen...

„Guten Tag, ich bin Lind L. Tailor, auch bekannt unter dem Namen, L." Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, er schien etwas nervös zu sein aber dass wäre ich in seiner Situation sicher auch. Er fing an weiter zu sprechen:„ Wir haben es mit einer Mordserie an hunderten von Verbrechern zu tun. Es ist eine der schrecklichsten Mordserien seit Menschengedenken, wir dürfen das nicht tolerieren. Ich werde nich eher ruhen bis ich Kira, den Verantwortlichen für diese Morde festgenommen habe! ". Wieder eine kurze Pause. Ich frage mich wie Menschen so gut lügen können. Ich verabscheue Lügen, nicht das ich ein schlechter Lügner wäre, ganz im Gegenteil, aber manche Menschen, wie dieser Mann, der sich gerade im Fernsehen als ich Ausgab, hatten dafür schon ein echtes Talent. Der schwarzhaarige setzte wieder zum sprechen:„ Kira, ich kann mir sehr gut Vorstellen aus welchen Beweggründen du handelst aber lass die eins gesagt sein, das was du da gerade machst, ist Böse! ". Damit endete sein Dialog. Es musste knapp eine Minute Stille gewesen sein, doch für mich fühlte es sich so an wie eine Stunde. Doch jetzt geschah etwas. Der Mann fasste sich an den Kragen und brach vor allen Kameras zusammen. Er war tot. Das war unfassbar. Es hatte geklappt. Jetzt schaltete das Bild um. Überall, in ganz Tokyo, musste nun ein weißer Hintergrund mit einem schwarzen L zu sehen sein. Ich fing an zu sprechen:„ Unfassbar, dass war ein Test aber ich habe nicht geglaubt das das tatsächlich geschieht. Kira, bist du etwa in der Lage aus jeder möglichen Entfernung zu töten. Wenn ich das nicht selbst mitangesehn hätte, hätte ich das nie für möglich gehalten. Hör zu Kira, falls wirklich du es warst der den gerade eben im Fernsehen gezeigten Lind L. Tailor getötet hat, dann solltest du wissen, dass dieser Mann ohnehin zum Tode verurteilt war. Es war ein Verbrecher von dessen Verbrechen und Ergreifung weder in der Zeitung noch in den Medien berichtet worden war. Offenbar verfügt du nur über die Informationen die auch der breiten Öffentlichkeit zugänglich sind. Aber ich, L, existiere wirklich. Na komm töte mich, na los mach schon, töte mich. Es gibt also Menschen die du nicht umbringen kannst. Ein äußerst wertvoller Hinweis. Als kleines Dankeschön dafür verrat ich die was: Diese Ausstrahlung wurde den Zuschauern zwar als Weltweite Übertragung angepriesen aber in Wirklichkeit konnte man sie nur in der Kantoregion rund um Tokyo empfangen. Ursprünglich wollten wir das in ganz Japan ausstrahlen aber dass ist nun nicht mehr nötig,denn du befindest dich in der Kantoregion. Der Amokläufer in Shinchuku war für die Polizei ein eher alltäglicher Fall, doch er war dass erste Opfer der Mordserie. Er war im Vergleich zu den Schwerverbrechern die danach Reihenweise an Herzversagen starben schon auffällig unbedeutend. Diese Indizienkette ließ nur einen Schluss zu: du befindest dich irgendwo in Japan und das erste Opfer war für dich nicht mehr als ein Versuchskaninchen. Wir begannen an der dicht-besiedelten Kantoregion mit unseren kleinen Experiment und siehe da wir hatten auf Anhieb Glück. Ich muss schon sagen ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet dass es so gut laufen würde. Kira es wird sicher nicht mehr lange dauern bis ich dich zum Chaffot führen kann...   
Kira mich interessiert dringend wie du diese schrecklichen Morde verüben konntest. Aber naja ich werde es spätestens dann erfahren wenn ich dich zum Chaffot geführt habe.   
Bis bald, Kira"  
Jap, dass nannte ich einen Sieg auf voller Linie. 

Kira ich schwöre das ich dich töten werde, wenn ich dich gefunden habe, denn ich...   
Bin Gerecht!


	3. Die Anatomie der Melancholie

Und da war er.

Zwischen den rosa Kirschbäumen der japanischen Schule stand Light Yagami. Mein Hauptverdächtiger. Ich wusste genau das er Kira war. Die Art wie er sich hielt, die Art wie er sich gab, es verriet ihn. Niemandem wäre es aufgefallen, wenn man nicht genau so gut im Lesen von Körpersprache wäre wie ich. 

Ich bekam, aus einem unerfindlichen Grund, Mitleid mit allen Mädchen die Light anstarrten. Wenn sie wüssten das sie einen Mörder anstarren... 

Die Glocke klingelte. Alle Jugendlichen wurden in die Aula geleitet und setzten sich in die Stühle. Die Nostalgia die mich überkam überraschte mich selbst. 

Ich nahm auf dem Stuhl direkt neben Yagami-kun Platz und zog meine Beine an meine Brust. Es möchte zwar komisch aussehen, steigerte aber meine Denkleistung um 40%. 

Er war dieses Mal sogar vorteilhaft das mein Sitznachbar gut aussah. Immerhin starrte mich dann keiner an.   
\-------------------------------------------

L Lawliets Welt konnte mit einem Wort beschrieben werden: Monochrom. Sein Leben zog an ihm vorbei, jeder Tag wie ein Schwarz-weißes, unbedeutendes, gleiches Schauspiel. Sein Leben zog vorbei mit jedem Ticken seiner Uhr, tick-tack-tick-tack- systematisch und monoton, dazu verdammt für immer den selben Eingang und Ausgang zu erleben, bis er nicht wusste wo Anfang und Ende war. Doch nun, als die Möglichkeit bestand, dass seine Zeit bald ein Ende fand, könnte es doch eventuell etwas besser werden, oder?

Aber wenn Zeit nicht mehr auf seiner Seite war, was war dann auf Yagamis?

Für sein ganzes Leben, genau wie L, wurde Light wahrscheinlich als Genie angesehen, nie weniger als brilliant. Aber, wie jedes kleine, unbedeutende Spielzeug der Menschheit, ist er immernoch wie ein Schauspieler in einem Theater. Ein Schauspieler der schon lange den Unterschied zwischen seiner Rolle und seiner Identität vergessen hat. L wollte nicht sagen dass er selbst besser war. Er selbst trug doch auch nur Masken und Schleier um seine eigenen Geheimnisse und Meinungen zu verstecken. Die einzige Differenz: L zeigte sich als hässlich, wo er eigentlich schön war und Light zeigte sich da als schön, wo er eigentlich hässlich war. Mit anderen Worten: Sie beide waren vollkommene Gegenstücke und trotzdem viel zu gleich. 

(Und es würde wahrlich tragisch ausgehen, sollte Light wirklich der Massenmörder Kira sein. Allerdings wird es nur noch tragischer falls L entschied das er sich über Lights Leben auch wirklich kümmerte) 

Die simple Wahrheit ist, L kümmerte sich nicht wirklich über irgendetwas. 

(Früher, ja, früher vielleicht aber jetzt nicht mehr.)

Alles war einfach langweilig, alltäglich. L sah wie jeder um ihn herum sein Leben lebte, wie jeder es von verschiedenen Winkeln austestete. Manche nahmen die optimistische Perspektive, während andere nur lebten um zu sterben, eventuell, und dann sind da noch die, die unbedingt das Leben eines Individualisten leben wollten. 

(Dumm, so war es, weil sie nicht sahen, dass sie genau so waren wie der neben ihnen) 

Allerdings war dies auch was ihn dazu bewegte Detektiv zu werden. Die vielen verschieden Arten von Personen, warum Menschen so handelten wie Menschen handelten, wie Menschen zu ihren Taten bewegt werden, dass interessierte ihn. L interessierte sich dafür worin Menschen sich ähnlich waren und wo sie sich unterschieden. 

Oder zumindest war er das einmal. 

L Lawliet hatte schon so viele Arten des Lebens gesehen, dass er einfach nicht mehr hinsah. Weil, wie gesagt, alle Menschen waren gleich. Er hatte verlernt wie man Unterschiede zwischen Menschen sah, anders als Haarfarbe und Gesichtszüge. 

Sein Leben, alles um ihn herum, war einfach nur noch schwarz-weiß und langweilig. 

Sein Genie: Zugleich sein ausschlaggebender Charakterzug und sein Untergang. 

Kira und die mysteriösen, von ihm begangenen Mördfälle kamen also eher zu ihm als ein Geschenk als eine Last. 

Kira krachte regelrecht in sein Leben und zerstörte diese Wände der Eintönigkeit. Und für Kira ist L eine Form des Bösen- was Kira wahrscheinlich als alles klassifizierte was in seinem Weg stand- das mit einer Fernsehunterbrechung zwischen ihn selbst und seiner Vorstellung einer Gottheit kam. Und der selbst-ernannte Gott war, so überraschent es auch klang, alles was L jemals wollte. Er brachte wieder Farbe in L's schwarz-weiße Welt. Er war anders. 

Er war ein Puzzle versteckt in einer verschlossenen Box verschlossen mit einem Buchstabencode von einem Alphabet das er nicht kannte. Wer weiß? Vielleicht war er ja so brilliant wie L? Und allein der Gedanke lässt seinen Atem stocken und seine Haare aufstehen weil er noch niemanden kannte der so war wie er. Ja, er hatte Near, Mello, Matt und all die anderen Kinder von Wammys house, aber sie waren eben nicht L. Nichteinmal Beyond, der es zu seinem Lebensziel gemacht hatte so wie L zu sein. Aber Kira, aber Light, könnte tatsächlich eine Challange sein. Er könnte Tatsächlich eine Form von Unterhaltung sein. 

Und L würde durch die Hölle und zurück gehen, nein, er würde sogar den Teufel höchstpersönlich spielen, wenn es nur hieß das er seine Unterhaltung bekam. 

Und er würde verdammtnochmal gewinnen. Er würde Kira schlagen und den Triumpf feiern. Er würde ihn schlagen....... Aber was dann? Er würde wieder ins Monotone zurückkehren, seine schwarz-weißen Wände wieder aufbauen und versuchen, nicht in dem endlosen Meer der Eintönigkeit zu ertrinken. 

Den so war es immer. 

Den alles verging. Auch Kira, auch er selbst. Aber er würde es genießen. Denn er starb lieber, als diese Challange nicht angenommen zu haben. Genau, er würde Kira zum Schaffot führen und er würde gewinnen. 

So wie immer. 

Den L war gerecht. 

Ich bin Gerechtigkeit.


End file.
